The Lost Prophecy
by fall like rain
Summary: BuffySpike A lost prophecy is found that will change the lives of the Scoobies forever.


A/N- I know there were a lot of people who weren't too happy about the size of the second chapter of Sometimes Life Can Surprise You. I wasn't happy with it either so I'm rewriting it and will update soon. In the meantime here is a new story I started. Enjoy.

* * *

The Lost Prophecy

Buffy/Spike AU Takes between Season 4 and Season 5. Buffy and Riley split (sigh of relief) and Spike is a somewhat excepted Scooby and has already confessed his love to Buffy. Buffy, of course is still in complete denial. Oh, and there is no Dawn.

Chapter 1-Boredom and Missions

Her enemy stood in front of her: dark and ominous. She attacked it ferociously showing no mercy.

Punch. Grunt. Kick. Grunt. Pant. Punch. Grunt. Kick. Grunt. Pant.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

The punching bag swung lightly under her assault. Stopping abruptly she stretched and took a large gulp of water.

_Boy this is boring. One slow night._

She changed into less sweaty clothes and walked into the shop. The Magick Box was extremely empty save Anya, who was behind the register, and Xander, who was reading a Batman comic book and eating a slice of pizza. Walking over to him Buffy grabbed a piece and sat down.

"Hey Xan."

"Buffster."

"Jeez, where is everybody?"

"Well let's see…The G-Man is home most likely reading an incredibly boring book. Willow and Tara are enjoyin-and I quote-'some much needed alone time.' Spike is…uh…huh, actual I don't really know where Spike is. Weird. Usually he's following you around like a lost love-sick puppy."

"Xander."

"I know. I know. I'm trying to nice and accepting of him aren't I? It's just hard, Buff. I mean he has tried to kill me on more than one occasion. Give me time…or something."

"I know. Me too. I understand. But we're all trying. And that's something at least."

"Yeah."

She sighed. "Bored, huh?"

"Extremely."

He put down the comic which he had just finished, and answered her sigh with one of his own.

"I'm so bored I'm seriously considering doing my homework."

"And that's always the first sign of the apocalypse," he replied with a grin.

Simultaneously they both looked at Anya, who had somehow managed to fall asleep standing up. They sighed again. Boredom had taken hold of the three and refused to let go…

And then the phone rang.

Anya woke with a start. Xander jerked. But, Buffy jumped up and grabbed the phone before it's first ring finished.

"Hello?"

"Buffy?"

"Giles! Did something happen? Want me to go slay?" she said in a hopeful rush.

"Hmm? Oh no, no everything is fine. But, did I happen to leave my reading glasses by the register?"

Looks. "Yup."

"Would you mind dropping them off on your way home?"

Sigh. "Nope."

"Thank you. Much appreciated." Hangs up. _yeah yeah yeah_

"I'm off. Giles needs his glasses."

"Oh, what fun you are having tonight."

"Oh yes. Loads of fun. Night guys."

The bell rang as she made her way out of the Magick Box.

----------------------------------------

The walk to Giles house was dark and uneventful.

"Typical. One of the few nights where I actually want Sunnydale's creatures of the night to come out and play, they don't. So typical." _Shouldn't tempt the fates like that little girl._

"Great. And now the my thoughts are starting to sound way more like Spike than I'm comfortable with. What a fantastic night."

She opened the door and entered the house to find Giles sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Wow, Giles. Looks like you've been attacked by the Boredom Gnome too, huh?"

"What? There are gnomes now?"

"Ahh, never mind. Here are your glasses."

"Thank you."

"Yeah sure. No big…So I'm gonna head on home. See you tomorrow Giles."

"Hmm? Oh yes, quite. Although, Buffy, if you are bored it wouldn't be a bad idea to go get Spike and patrol for a bit."

And with that he buried himself, _finally_, in his book.

Buffy looked out the window into the dark night. "Yeah I was thinking of doing that. But I have no idea where Spike is."

----------------------------------------

The grass crunched beneath his boots as William the Bloody determinedly made his way across the graveyard. He was on a mission and nothing was getting in his way tonight. Lately he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen. And soon. _And I'm bloody well sick of sitting around on my ass waiting for it to happen._

What occurred earlier that afternoon had been the final straw for him.

He had been sitting in his chair trying as hard as he could to focus on the Passions re-run that was gliding across the television. But, he just couldn't get that dark feeling of dread off his mind. Hearing his stomach growl, he got up and went to the fridge for some blood.

It was at this moment that he sensed it. A demon-_and quite a big one, too_- right outside his crypt about to crash in the door. He dove for the sarcophagus in the back, got in, and pulled the lid over just as the demon pounded through the door.

Spike watched him through the slit.

Step. Glurp. Step. Glurp. _Oh, bullocks. He's getting his sodding sludge all over my floor._

The demon stood, large and slimy, and looked around. Upon seeing that Spike seemingly wasn't home, it turned around and walked back out. A comical sight seeing as how the demon attempted to close the broken door behind him.

Spike pushed the lid off letting it crash to the ground. "Huh. I guess I do have quite a lot of demons after me these days."

As he went to climb out of the sarcophagus, his foot got caught on something and he tumbled to the floor. Rubbing his head, more out of habit than necessity, he peered into the hole searching for the cause of his fall. There he discovered that his foot had over turned a small block of cement and underneath was a very old, very dirty piece of parchment.

Curiosity rising , he unfolded it to look at the aged, graceful writing. "Bloody hell, it's a prophecy. Great. That's just what we need." Sarcasm rolling off his tongue like a native language.

Looking over the prophecy again slowly, he didn't like the feeling of panic churning in his gut. Spike couldn't completely understand what this meant, but he knew someone who would. Quickly, he grabbed his duster and headed out the door.

The moon shone full and bright reflecting off of Spike's pale skin and hair. He looked truly lethal tonight. A pale black-clad creature of the night walking through the Hell Mouth streets hell bent on a mission. Anyone who got in his way would be sorry.

* * *

Don't forget to review! 


End file.
